Resident Evil: Immunity
by GilandThatz
Summary: Yori, 16, has just become the newest Umbrella experiment. Only he's very different from the others, reverating back to himself after each mutation. Will run-in with certain S.T.A.R.S members help him save his sister from a even more worse fate, or will


GilandThatz: 'Ello all of you. In light of recent things, I will write this fic. Simply because I am bored and I've always wanted to do this fic. Call it the brain child of intensive horror movie watching and video game playing. It may seem different than other fics, but hopefully it does what I want it to do. Capture you(the reader) in the world my mind created.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, although it would be very intresting to own. I do, however, own the plot of this story and some of the characters. If you want to use any characters please review and tell me so and just review me out of the kindness of your hearts.

Chapter 1: Prologue

_ They say when you face death; you will see all of your sins, all of your past, and everyone and everything you have done or met. They say your life flashes before your eyes and what you did in the past determines where you go. But I can't help but think what Umbrella will do when they face their sins. Will they see the nightmares they bought to life? The lives they ended? Hear the terrorfied cries of the people they killed? And more importantly, will they get what they deserve?_

_ What will happen to the murderers of this century? What will happen to the monsters they created? What will happen to me? The cries for help go unnoticed through the world. Everything leads up to one moment...destiny. Fate. But in my story, fate is not a word I would like to hear. Fate: a predetermined moment in time. Fate...the excuse everyone uses, too make them feel better about what has happened. And what will happen. "Leave it up to fate." But what if I don't wanna. What if fate will only lead me into ruin, misery, and pain. _

_ I won't take fate as an excuse. No one really should take fate...or destiny, as an excuse. Live up for the moment and live life to the way you want too. Not thinking that everything is meant to be. 'Cuz in the long run, it will only lead you to lonelyness. Listen to my story, about fighting and determine...was it fate?_

The news of Raccoon City hadn't reached the outside world. Even if we had learned about it; I don't think anyone would have listened. My town sat comfortably in the outer border of Raccoon City, barely under the radar. Perfect for the "accidental" expansion of the T-virus. No one would suspect it; and no one would expect it. And like a wildfire the Umbrella Corpatation would grow brightly, tainting my home. It all began with me and my twin sister.

"Yori? Yori, it's time to wake up." I hear my sister say softly, rudely shaking me out of my dream world and back to the harsh reality. My eyes slowly open to see my sister standing over me; ready to get out into the world. I swat her away, sitting up lazily. "Hurry up, I wanna check something out."

I watch Kisa leave the room; I quickly jump out of bed. "Where do you wanna go?" I ask from behind the door. I pull on my blue denim jeans and a brown t-shirt. Kisa rushes in as I pull on my second boot and drags me outside. I pull on a winter jacket she had thrown at me, following her quickly. She stops at the road, watching the usual Umbrella disisel pass by. She grabs my hand and pulls me across the road into the thick forest that surrounded our town.

"I want you to see something before it happens." Kisa says happily leading me to a snow covered hill. The cold air starts to add a warm rosy color to her cheeks and the falling snow creates a fake halo around her head as she turns around. Kisa looks back at me as she starts to crawl up the hill, to remain unnoticed. "It's just over the hill."

I joined by her side, using my elbows to carry me up the slick hill. It had become apparent that she had been planning to take me here for quite awhile. Our heads peek over the hill, the Umbrella courtyard in our view. The trucks lined the loading docks with security guards and their canine companions bobbing in-between the spaces. "You'll hear it soon," Kisa says quietly as we watch men in hazmet suits carry steel boxes out of one of the trucks.

"Hear what?" I ask as a low rubble comes from the building. I look over at Kisa who looks intensely at the building; a dull glow in my twin sister's eyes begins to make me worried about my female counterpart.

"It talks to me. Tells me...things. Mean things. It tells me that it wants out. It tells me that it'll get out." Kisa says dryly, still looking at the court yard. She nods, as if, someone she was responding to someone talking to her. She begins to get up, but I quickly pull her down.

"Snap outta it," I hiss, shaking her mildly. I peek over the hill, making sure she didn't direct anyone's attention. Too bad I didn't look behind us as I slide back down to Kisa, my back turned to the direction Kisa is looking in. "Let's get outta here."

"Yori, you should go back up. You stand a better chance of remaining Yori." Kisa says with a weak smile. But she wasn't smiling at me...she was smiling at the guard behind me. I slowly turn around, greeted by a gun handle in my face. My world goes black, the last thing I see is Kisa's pale face.

I open my eyes drowzily and am almost blinded by a brillant white light. Faceless people hover over me; the light creating a sort of demonic halo around their heads. A small click sound sets off an oxygen mask, which had found its way onto my face. "He's just a kid. We don't need to do this." I hear someone say, a short sting enters both my forearms as I lay on a hospital table. My bare skin is greeted by the cold metal and my body is made heavy by thick restaints.

"Child or not; he will be a viatile asset in lengthing the mutation reasearch." A doctor says angrily, flinking a syringe filled with a strange blue liquid. "This new strain of the T-virus might speed up any processes or more. We have to have human test subjects."

"There are plently of others who would want to be part of this. A kid won't be any good," the first voice says as a nurse walks into view with a metal plate. The steely sound of metal pulling is heard as she tilts my head to the right. The strongest feeling to say something...to call for help erupts. But I find myself incapable of talking, let alone breathing regularly. A sharp pain rolls through my skull and to the nerve ends of my spine, the nurse introduces a new kind of pain into my body. Digging long, slick needles into the back of my ears and the top of my sunburnt head.

The arguing pair look down from their business to see me writhe in a mute pain. The first man shakes his head wearily as tears uncontrolably roll down my face. The nurse repeats the same horrible doing to the other side of my skull. But this time, I was numbed by the pain. The doctor takes this as a opening to inject the foreign liquid into my weak body. As soon as he emtpies the syringe into my body, the whole room leaves the room, I still remaining on the cold, steel table.

I lay quietly driving myself insane with distorted thoughts and visions. Just as I am about to close my eyes, the intercom beeps loudly making me jolt alittle. The doctor who had injected me with whatever was in the syringe comes over the intercom. "I am going to ask a series of questions. Try to answer to the best of your ability." He says calmly, a hint of excitment in his voice. I slowly nod as a small tingle feeling starts to roll over my body. "First of all, what is your name? How old are you and what do you do for a living?"

"You answer first," I say moving my head towards the large "mirror" in the room. The doctor laughs at my remark, clearing up his throat.

"I'm Dr. Henry Mayhew. I'm older than you and I work as head of the Research & Development deparment in Umbrella." He says holding himself in a high regard. I scoff, rolling my eyes as my foot twitches along with my right arm.

"I'm Yori Merandez. 16 and I have no job." I say as a loud, sudden gasp escapes my lips. The tingle feeling turns to a short rolling pain. My breath quickens with every twitch of my muscles, my restiants tighten with every wave of pain.

"And how are you feeling, Yori?" Dr. Mayhew asks as my muscles start twitching rapidly. I open my mouth to answer the _good _doctor but before I can say anything, I black out.

Dr. Lucas St. John; MD Co-Head in Umbrella Research & Development-P.O.V.

The horror of watching Yori as the purest form of the infamous T-Virus took effect was unbearable. Just thinking of one of my children going through that was bringing but the worst kind of remorse. No one alive deserved to go through that and at that moment, a light went off...showing me the true evil that the Umbrella Corp. was capable of. Discripatating against none of its victims, young or old, they were all future experiments. My mentor, the man who I had looked up to since I began working here, Dr. Henry Scott Mayhew; watched with extreme fascination as the "experiment" bucked and screamed out in pain.

The eldery man refused to look away from the boy or look towards me in fact. I had _disgraced_ him by suggesting to spare the teenager. A disgusting, dirty grin grew on my mentor's face as Yori's bones popped out of place and grew at an extremely fast rate. "Subject's mutation is starting less then five minutes from first injection," Henry says into a recorder, his lifeless eyes dancing happily as Yori became unreconigzable.

"Dr...Henry, how are we going to reverse this?" I ask looking at the monster that replaced the teenager. Henry's smile grows wider as it lay still on the steel table.

"It's more better looking than others I've seen," Henry says, ignoring me completely. I look over at the steel table with grotusque monster laying on it. It's muscles twitch under the tightly wound skin, the arms are noticably longer as is its legs. Two appandages like rabbit ears stick out from the top of his head; an golden earring attached to one of its so called ears. His enlarge canines bleeding from the extremely unnatural growth from within his soft, pink gums. Henry turns to me, taking his ever-so precious attention away from his _beautiful_ experiment and to his less important student. "What do you think we should name it?" I could feel a look of digust grow on on my face as Henry turns away from me, looking back at the writhing monster.

I stare at my insane mentor, maddening thoughts running at light-speed through my head. As my thoughts lead up to a conclusive simple explaination, a loud pop directs my attention to the experiment. The titanium cuffs hang, uselessly, off the steel table. The array of useless and diverse thoughts sreech to a stop, my heart skipping several beats. "Wh...W...Where'd he go?" I manage to say looking around the room, searching for any signs of the beast. "Where'd he go?!" I lose control, panic overpowering my weak instincts and I run over to a red button pressing it to alert the compound. Yet another serucity breach, much like the Raccoon City incident, only a thousand times worse.

Alarms flash on and off as I start for the door, looking back at Henry who just stares mindlessly at the emtpy room. I close my eyes momentarily than disappear into the red hallways. The once bright white lights were now a bloodshot red. Scientists run out of their stations in confusion and alarm, panic and insanity were two things is caught when you worked in these conditions. I spot two security officers hurrying towards me, handguns ready and armed. "We have a code red! Experiment..." I shout but than trail off into a stunned silence.

The so-called experiment lands quietly behind the two security guards, its head moves from side-to-side studying the unknowing, seemingly helpless secuirty guards. Before I could bring up the courage to warn them, Yori slashes the back of one of the security guards revealing the meaty, red tissue. The strange mutation than lunges at the surviving officer ripping out his throat exposing the shredded beats and pieces of muscle and the glistening slickeness of stained white bone. A overwhelming nausia rolls over me as Yori looks up from his odd meal, a string of red muscle hanging from his dog-like jaws. I could feel my heart speed up and skip beats as he stands over the officers mutilated corpses with a sadistic and stasified grin on its face. Its feral eyes meet mine, and a chill runs down my spine as if I were staring at death itself. And at that moment, I believe I was. My ears pick up the softness of footsteps from behind the monster.

I could see a familiar red head walk up from behind him...it. She still wore a lab dress as she stood, staring at what Yori had become. "Have you seen it?" Yori's sister asks in a meek, low voice. She looks over at Yori with a blank look on her face as if seeing him like this was an everyday thing. "I told you before we got caught...It was calling." Yori divertes his attention to the defenseless girl, _his own sister_, glaring at her the same way he had glared at me. "Don't say that, Yori, you're special. You're different."

Yori remains perfectly still, his sister stumbles slowly over to him. She slowly wraps her arms around him, hugging him. She looks over its shoulder, eyeing me with great amusment. I stand quietly with my heart in my throat, a human girl hugging an experiment was not an everyday thing; even for Umbrella. "How the hell..." I start to ask, but hear a choke from behind me. In a blink of an eye, Yori had disappeared from his sister's embrace and went for the eldery Dr. Mayhew. I watch in horror as he easily beheads the intelligent doctor, painting the walls and his claws with the late Dr. Henry Mayhew's blood.

Without any thought, I look over to Yori's sister who watches curiously. "It will come after everyone. It already said it would," she says almost manically as the monster growls with a hint of pain. "I know, he's very different." Yori's eyes roll back into his disfigured head; his muscles twitch and roll underneath his tight, discolored skin. His sister watches with a dull glow in her eyes, his pained reflection in her eyes. The experiment shakes its head and looks back at me before disappearing down the hall in a mad burst of speed.

I watch the creature make its escape than look over to his sister that he so nobly left behind. "Let's get out of here." I say extending my hand out to her but she just studies it in silence for a little before turning her back to me.

"I don't like walking dead men," she simply says as she starts to walk off. I stand quietly, trying to process what she meant before I could deduce what she meant. A rolling, thundrous pain comes over me. I inch my head down to look at my chest, a hand flexing its fingers in and out. My body quivers from the amazing, numbing shock. Warm, crimson liquid creeps up my throat causing me to choke as my body turns limp. Gasping for my last precious breaths, I look up at my faceless murderer who towers over me. My last cohesive thought forming into one single word..._Abby_. And with that last thought, my word turns to black.


End file.
